¡Mi nombre es Nohara Rin!
by Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado
Summary: ¡Mi nombre es Nohara Rin, y este es mi primer día de clases!


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**AVISO: _Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

* * *

¡Mi nombre es Nohara Rin!

Caminaba a un paso lento, con mi vista perdida en el cielo, en las nubes. Pensaba en miles de cosas que hoy podrían suceder, al igual que pensaba en las personas a las cuales podría conocer. Mi primer día en la academia era hoy, y para ser sincera me moría de las ansias. Conocer a mi sensei, a mis compañeros que en el algún futuro no tan lejano podrían ser mis compañeros de equipo; imaginaba las técnicas que podría aprender y conocer todo acerca del mundo shinobi.

Curiosamente -a pesar de que todos me decían que era normal tener nervios- me encontraba súper entusiasmada. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para poder asistir a mi primer año en la Academia Ninja. ¡Me moría de ganas por llegar a casa y decir orgullosamente que ya era una estudiante de la Academia!

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi euforia, me detuve en seco al ver aquel edificio llamado Academia Ninja de Konoha. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar, mis manos a sudar, al igual que mis piernas temblaban. Sabía que no tenía nervios, ni tampoco miedo; tan sólo estaba llena de ansias por saber que este sería mi camino para convertirme en Kunoichi. Más todas estas sensaciones disiparon cuando las voces de las personas se empezaban a oír.

Me di cuenta de que había niños iguales en mi edad, pero acompañados con sus padres. Muchos compañero tendría este año ya que varios niños estaban hablando, mientras que otros estaban con sus padres o parados entre personas sin inmutarse a tanto barullo. En el momento en que vi a los mayores, recordé que de tanta felicidad había dejado a mi madre dos cuadras atrás aproximadamente.

-¡Rin!- y ahí estaba mi madre, corriendo detrás mío, alzando su mano. -¡Rin, te dije que no caminaras tan rápido!- me regañó con una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Estás contenta?- preguntó, tomando mi mano para poder empezar a caminar hacia la multitud.

-¡Si!- asentí, sonriendo. -¿Tú estabas así cuando empezazste la academia?- pregunté, curiosa por saber.

-Bueno, no tan así. Más bien estaba más nerviosa y me costó mucho en hacer amigos el primer día- noté como mi madre reía nerviosamente. -Pero lo logré y tuve muchos amigos- finalizó.

Nos adentramos en la multitud, recibiendo empujones o pisotones. Para nuestra desgracia, ambas éramos de baja estatura, por lo cual llegar al frente era importante ya que sino no podríamos ver nada. Ya una vez en el frente, nos dimos cuenta de que las puertas aún estaban encerradas. Llevé mi vista hacia un grupo de niñas que charlaban amenamente, y mi madre me codeó suavemente para que encaminara a hablar con ellas. Supuse que era mejor conocer a alguien el primer día, pues no me gustaría sentarme arriba del todo en un rincón y sola. Me acerqué hasta ellas con una sonrisa.

-Hola, me llamo Rin- saludé con una leve reverencia, un poco nerviosa.

Las tres chicas me miraron y luego sonrieron.

-Hola, Rin- respondió una de las niñas. -Mucho gusto, soy Yuuhi Kurenai- sonrió, realizando una reverencia igual a mí. -Ellas son Mitarashi Anko y Yuugao Uzuki- me presentó a las otras dos niñas.

-Hola- saludé a las dos niñas.

-¡Mucho gusto!- saludó Anko efusivamente mientras realizaba una reverencia rápida.

-Un gusto- dijo Yuugao más pacíficamente.

Luego de saber bien nuestros nombres, comenzó una charla amena. ¡Hasta podríamos decir que ya éramos amigas! Hablábamos de las técnicas que podrían enseñarnos o las que queríamos aprender; de nuestras desventajas en casa materia; también comentamos sobre las clases extra que les deban a las Kunoichis y cambamos de tema charlando sobre las flores, cosa que Kurenai demostró todos su conocimiento ya que ella dijo que las flores le encantaban.

-¡Hayate!- gritó Yuugao, irrumpiendo a Kurenai su relato sobre las mojas blancas. -¡Pensaba que no ibas a llegar!- sonrió, haciéndole un ademán a un muchacho para que se acercara junto a sus amigos.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Yuugao- dijo el que se llamaba Hayate.

Cuatro muchachos se acercaron hasta nosotras.

-Hola- saludó, Hayate. -Un gusto, soy Gekko Hayate. Ellos son Sarutobi Asuma, Hagane Kotetsu y Kamizuki Izumo- señaló a sus dos amigos.

-Un gusto.- saludaron los tres.

Comenzamos a charlar otra vez, pero incluyendo a los chicos. Dirigí mi vista hacia uno de los murales, dándome cuenta de que había un muchacho apoyado, solo. Me llamó la atención. Era bastante alto, con los cabellos grises y ojos negros que me miraban fijamente. Al darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando, aparté mi vista de él, sintiendo mis mejillas arder un poco. Me extrañó bastante al verlo solo, pero definitivamente creía que era alguien bastante guapo.

-Disculpen- interrumpí a Anko quien estaba hablando. -¿Lo conocen?- pregunté, señalando al chico.

-¿Hatake?- preguntó Asuma. -¿Hablas de Hatake Kakashi?- me preguntó.

-¿H-Hatake... Kakashi?- pregunté.

-Es el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha- habló Anko. -No me sorprendería que no fuera aceptado en la Academia, el mocoso debe de tener talento- se encogió de hombros.

-¿El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha?- pregunté, curiosa. -¿Él es el hijo?- volví a mirar al muchacho. Me di cuenta de que eran iguales. Al colmillo blanco lo había visto a veces, cuando caminaba por la aldea junto con mi madre o padre, pero a su hijo nunca lo había visto. Increíblemente, aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía. Pues el era una copia diminuta. -Wow. No puedo imaginar todo lo que debe saber- sonreí.

Extrañamente, sentí un palpitar en mi corazón.

Seguimos hablando un poco más, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que las puertas de la Academia se abrían. Mis amigos y yo nos encaminamos hasta nuestros padres. Detrás de las puertas salió un Ninja con el chaleco táctico; supuse que él era uno de los senseis. Pero me sorprendí al ver que también estaba el Hokage, vestido con su túnica de tercero y el sombrero que caracterizaba su rango.

-Todos los que ingresarán a la academia, fórmense al frente uno al lado del otro- habló el sensei. Me separé de mi madre y caminé hacia el frente, colocándome al lado de Yuugao. Vi que Hatake se posicionaba en el último lugar, mirando fijamente al sensei. -Antes de comenzar, todos deben cumplir los requisitos para ingresar a la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Los leeré, y ustedes, con la palabra de su corazón, dirán si lo aceptan o no. Requisito número uno: Amar a la Aldea y querer ayudar a preservar la paz y prosperidad de esta. Requisito número dos: Tener una mente que sea capaz de soportar el duro entrenamiento y trabajo. Requisito número tres: Ser sano en cuerpo y mente- finalizó. -¿Aceptan estos requisitos, y así poder cumplir con el deber de amar, ayudar, prosperar y defender a Konohagakure?- preguntó fuerte y alto.

-¡Si!- vociferamos todos al unísono.

-Entonces, su admisión en esta academia se acepta- sonreímos. -Ahora, para continuar, llamaré uno por uno a cada uno, se acercarán y se les otorgará los documentos de admisión.

Empezaron a nombrar a cada un. Yuugao ya había ido y vuelto con una sonrisa, ahora, era mi turno de pasar al frente. Intenté no mantenerme nerviosa, tan sólo era caminar, tomar los documentos y volver.

-Nohara Rin- oí mi nombre.

Respiré hondo y empecé a caminar a paso seguro. Tomé los documentos y recibí un "bienvenida la academia". Sonreí y volví hacia mi lugar.

-Uchiha Obito- llamó el sensei. -¿Uchiha Obito?- volvió a llamar, pero más fuerte. -¡¿Uchiha Obito?!- nadie respondía al llamado.

Dudé unos minutos sobre qué hacer. Pero sinceramente me parecía injusto que alguien se quedara atrás por algún percance o problema que tuvo y no pudo presentarse. Así que, decidida, caminé un paso hacia delante; luego dos; y finalmente tres hasta que empecé a caminar. Me acerqué al mentor, siendo observada por mis compañeros y sus padres. Sentía que mis impulsos me dominaban como se les daba la gana, impidiéndome reaccionar como yo quisiera. Una vez frente a frente con el sensei, respiré hondo y hablé.

-Yo se los entregaré a Uchiha Obito.- dije, tomando los papeles correspondientes a mis compañeros.

Volví a mi lugar, aún siendo observada por todos. No sabía bien si me miraban con reprobación o con admiración. Pero de algo estaba segura: sentí que hice lo correcto.

-Hatake Kakashi- y finalmente lo nombraron.

Kakashi se acercó a un paso simple y natural, como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor mirándolo. Con confianza. Por extraña razón, mi corazón empezó a latir un poco más fuerte, marcando un ritmo acelerado. Sentí algo en mi pecho, una sensación agradable y cálida. Kakashi se veía firme, sin temor alguno, provocándome algo en mi interior.

-¿Te gusta Hatake Kakashi?- preguntó Yuugao en una susurro, con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé, susurrando. -¡No me gusta!- aclaré con la voz baja, temiendo a que nos escucharan.

-Hmm, ya- sonrió. -No te culpo, es lindo.

No me gustaba. ¡Definitivamente no me gustaba! Era el primer día de clases y no podía gustarme nadie. Es decir, a Kakashi ni lo conocía, ni tampoco sabía nada de él. Tan sólo su nombre y apellido. Pero... ¿Por qué cada vez que lo miraba mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón se aceleraba?... Yo no podía estar...

-¡Un gusto informar que todos ya son parte de la Academia Ninja de Konoha!- aplausos me sacaron de mi discusión interna.

La multitud empezó a disiparse, y nosotros respiramos tranquilamente. Oficialmente éramos parte de la Academia. Mis compañeros y yo comenzamos a caminar cada quien a sus casas, pero recordé que tenía los papeles de Uchiha Obito. De pronto, vi a un muchacho correr hacia la Academia; supuse que era él. Todos le pasaron por al lado, y él se quedó quieto, con una cara que parecía ser triste. Me le acerqué caminando, con sus papeles en la mano. Se los entregué con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes- dije.

-Gracias- sonrió y aceptó los papeles. -No debiste...

-¿Molestarme?- inquirí, sonriente. -No te preocupes, quise hacerlo- sonreí.

-Gracias- murmuró, sonrojándose.

-Nos veremos mañana, Obito- me despedí, alegremente.

-C-Claro... nos vemos mañana.

Me fui caminando, sintiendo una felicidad inmensa interna. No era por el primer día, ni tampoco porque ya era parte de la Academia; era porque logré hacer amigos, porque en un futuro no tan lejano sería una Kunoichi junto a sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez dos personas particulares lo serian...

**FIN.**

* * *

**¡Bien, está oficialmente terminado!**

**¡Uff! ¡Me llevó como dos semanas hacer esto!**

**Espero que les hay gustado, y me ayudarían mucho si me dejan un review. **

**Gracias, Parresia, por permitirme concursar. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!**

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Byee!**


End file.
